


Мертвый выживший

by Zael_Himera



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zael_Himera/pseuds/Zael_Himera
Summary: Ниган не гниет, двигается как все, ему подчиняются и его боятся, но не как ходячего мертвеца. Но Карл уверен, что ему не нужно есть ни обычную еду, ни живую плоть. Он видит, что грудная клетка Нигана поднимается и опускается вхолостую, лишь для того, чтобы убедить окружающих в своей принадлежности к еще дышащим. Карлу интересно: на ощупь он холодный, как мертвец, из-за остывшей и замершей в венах крови?





	Мертвый выживший

Он умер сразу, как начался апокалипсис.   
Нет, не так.   
Апокалипсис начался сразу, как умерла его жена, и он умер следом. Забавно, как все совпало.   
Его легкие не дышат, а сердце больше не бьется. Пищевод скрутило, а нервы ощерились в последней судороге. Он сам не знает, какого хрена его тело двигается, борется за существование. Да он никогда и не задумывается об этом всерьез. Какая разница, если он все равно сдох? Вероятно, так работает вирус, и он превратился в одного из этих живых трупов, но почему-то люди все еще принимают его за своего, живого, и не убивают сразу. Опять же забавно.  
Он подчиняет и сплачивает людей. На то есть какие-то причины, какие-то тупые и неважные. Его мозг, в котором разорвались нейронные связи, разрабатывает схемы и сыплет идеями. У него отлично получается руководить этими уебками. Смешно, труп во главе живых защищает их от мертвых. И никто не подозревает в нем другого. Их глупые запуганные мозги даже предположить такого не способны. Его боятся и уважают за очередное спасение от таких, как он сам. Или все-таки не таких?   
Ниган хочет ради эксперимента запереться с мертвецами и посмотреть, сожрут его или сочтут за своего. Но он не решается. Должно быть, все-таки он мертв как-то по-другому.  
Когда вокруг живые мертвецы, он среди них мертвый выживший. 

***

Он чувствует себя отчужденным. Отчужденным по отношению к людям и таким подходящим для этого умирающего мира. Он думает, что это начало расти в нем, когда его подстрелили в первый раз, и укоренялось, когда умирала его мать. Когда у него не стало глаза, он уже был другим. Рядом с близкими, но не на своем месте.   
Уйти у него не хватает духу. Но быть среди пытающихся восстановить былой уклад ему невыносимо. Порой он чувствует, что мертвецы ему ближе живых.  
Он не видит смысла в погоне за утерянным прошлым, за тем, что уже никогда не вернуть. Он уже приспособлен для этого мира хищников, и, кажется, после апокалипсиса прожил больше времени, чем до. И насыщеннее. Ему нравится жить в этом мире.   
Его раздражает желание его отца оградить его, как он думает, от кошмаров. Карл считает это обыденностью и не хочет его защиты от того, к чему он так подходит и так привык.

***

Когда Карл видит Нигана, он сразу понимает, что с ним. Возможно, потеря второго глаза открыла ему третий. Ниган не гниет, двигается как все, ему подчиняются и его боятся, но не как ходячего мертвеца. Но Карл уверен, что ему не нужно есть ни обычную еду, ни живую плоть. Он видит, что грудная клетка Нигана поднимается и опускается вхолостую, лишь для того, чтобы убедить окружающих в своей принадлежности к еще дышащим. Карлу интересно: на ощупь он холодный, как мертвец, из-за остывшей и замершей в венах крови?  
Ниган теплый. Теплый, как его мертвая мама, когда она уже начала остывать.  
Но Карл все равно сжимает пальцы крепче на этом запястье, ловя вопросительный и колючий взгляд зеленых мертвых глаз. Насмешка делает его почти живым. Карл приближается, глубоко впиваясь пальцами в кожу, будто пытаясь добраться до самой глубины, где, возможно, еще сохранилось тепло.   
Он говорит что-то. Что-то совершенно неважное на фоне того, до чего он пытается дотянуться. Он ищет в глазах что-то, что убедит его в том, что он двигается в верном направлении и придет к цели.   
Несмотря на то, что глаза это самое живое, что есть в Нигане, Карлу сложно всматриваться в них, будто они стянуты мертвым бельмом, но он видит. Наверное, благодаря тому, что частично слеп.  
Где-то в глубине затухающей зелени он видит затаенную и давно забытую мольбу. В его глазах он читает: «Заставь меня чувствовать. Сделай так, чтобы мое сердце билось, а кровь бежала по венам».   
Его колени чуть не подгибаются, когда он понимает, что нашел то, что искал и так жаждал. Он приподнимается на носках, целует его губы и чувствует, как все обретает смысл.  
Ниган в этот момент осознает, что этот пацан и есть его лекарство, его пальцы крепко сжимают его плечо, не давая отстраниться. Он будто пьет живое тепло с губ мальчишки. Он не хочет и не может отпустить его сейчас, когда он так близок к тому, чтобы перестать быть мертвым и начать чувствовать хоть что-то.  
Карл кладет другую руку на грудь Нигану и чувствует под пальцами первый несмелый удар давно забытого сердца. Его собственное сердце готово разорваться от понимания того, что это то, что ему было нужно. То, что даст ему возможность полноценно жить в этом мире.  
Он так подходит ему, этот мертвый выживший. Тот, кто принадлежит этим двум мирам, научит его, запутавшегося, как не чувствовать себя потерянным.  
Они друг для друга как новая точка отсчета, центр системы координат – то, откуда может начаться другая жизнь.  
Карл прижимается к Нигану, надеясь поскорее согреть это тело и одновременно получая удовольствие от новых ощущений. Он чувствует, как рука Нигана оборачивается вокруг его талии, замыкая объятие. И с каждым прикосновением Карлу становится все яснее, что вряд ли он покинет эту комнату в ближайшее время, а Нигана в ближайшую жизнь.   
Ниган не готов отпустить его ни через пять минут, ни через вечность. Он знает, что без него он снова остынет и вновь станет мертвецом.  
Он предлагает ему остаться в Святилище, не уверенный, что если услышит отказ, то не заставит его силой. Но мальчишка сам хочет этого, похоже, он тоже нуждается в нем. Не так, как Ниган, по-другому, но так же сильно. Ниган готов дать ему все, что он хочет. Черт возьми, он даже отстанет от его отца, стоит только мелкому попросить, но тот не просит, ему нужно не это.   
Они не говорят об этом. Ни одни слова не смогут рассказать то, что происходит между ними, поэтому Карл не может объяснить отцу, почему после стольких лет после поражения Нигана он остается с ним. Он говорит, что это любовь, и думает, что не так уж и неправ. Отец считает, что Карл свихнулся, раз продолжает следовать за убийцей и психом. А Карл усмехается, представляя, что сказал бы отец, узнав, что еще и за мертвецом, которого он оживляет каждую ночь.  
Уйти за Ниганом в тот далекий форпост оказалось сложнее, чем Карл думал. Но легче, чем когда он пытался сбежать один. Он напоминал себе, что в любой момент может навестить отца и других, но он знал, что вряд ли теперь после Нигана будет нуждаться хоть в ком-то. Он нашел то, что ему было нужно.  
Со временем Карл почти забывает, что Ниган когда-то был мертв, а сам он не мог найти свое место. Их жизнь вдали от живых в мире мертвецов становится такой обыденностью, и ему это нравится. Он любит просыпаться в руках теплого Нигана, и за поцелуй, мимоходом оставленный им у него на виске, готов убить. И Карл знает, что Ниган хоть и ведет себя как скотина, чувствует то же самое.  
Ниган так и не знает, почему пацан уходит за ним, но он очень рад. Он не выдает этого, хотя и подозревает по довольной улыбке, что одноглазый убийца и сам все знает благодаря своему сраному шестому чувству, третьему глазу или что за хрень там у него.  
Быть живым и чувствовать круто. А засыпать, прижимая к себе за живот того, кто оживляет тебя, вообще круче некуда. По его лицу всегда расползается хищная ухмылка, когда он представляет себе лицо Рика, который задумывается о том, что он делает с его мальчишкой ночами и что же нашел его сын в Нигане.  
Карл сам хоронит Нигана после его последней смерти. И вот теперь Ниган по-настоящему холодный. Карл больше не может сделать его живым и лишь гладит седые волосы, целуя его глаза в последний раз.   
Он возвращается к постаревшему отцу, который принимает его без вопросов. Карл больше не чувствует себя потерянным, он един с собой. Он знает, как жить, как вести себя, общество его больше не смущает, он приноровился сосуществовать с живыми, не оглядываясь на мертвых. Всему этому он учился у Нигана, исследуя его мироощущение, балансирующее на грани жизни и смерти.   
Карл каждый день думает о нем, представляет, что он рядом и находится справа от него, так, что Карл не видит, но может слышать его голос у себя в голове, который продолжает подкалывать и учить его.   
Через некоторое время, уже повзрослевший и поживший, Карл возвращается на его могилу и ставит камень, где вместо эпитафии выбивает «Любимый мертвый выживший».


End file.
